Carded goods merchandising of small metal parts, for example, hose clamps, has proved to be a successful way of identifying a manufacturer with a product in a customer's mind as well as appealing to the impulse buyer when the merchandiser is placed adjacent check-out or display counters as opposed to being placed under glass or in boxes stacked on shelves. The merchandiser may be mounted as a free standing counter display unit or as a free revolving device against a vertical display surface, including retail merchandising gondolas or other pegboard-type merchandising devices. However, since carded goods merchandisers must be provided for every retail outlet handling a manufacturer's goods, the cost of such merchandising becomes prohibitive in the absence of a relatively low cost carded goods merchandiser.